Runaway Couple
by AquaSkye
Summary: A Hunger Games back story which reveals the Avox girl, Lavinia, her life before she became an Avox, her runaway partner, and why she ran away. Rated T for violence. Little spoilers from the books.
1. Chapter 1

Hi :) Hunger Games does not belong to me, It belongs to Suzanne Collins. (Aggelos character used with permission by Lyllas) So this is my first story. Pros and Cons, please :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Together

They were running, breathing heavily, feeling hot in the humid heat, their sweaty hands clenched together. There was no time to stop and rest; they were being followed by people who could end their life at a touch of a button.

"Aggelos wait," Lavinia said panting, barely speaking her words through her dry mouth, "I need to rest, I'm going to collapse." Aggelos quickly shook his head, "We can't stop, and they'll catch us if we do." They stirred on, running as fast and hard as they could. Finally Lavinia could take it no more.

She tripped over her own feet. Closed her eyes and lied on the soft moss and hard rocks in the forest. Aggelos turned, stunned. He did not know what to do. But they were too far behind. It was too late; the hovercraft that was following them had caught up and now was only a few feet away. Petrified, Aggelos tried turning to run, but he was caught by a spear that went through his heart that was devoted to Lavinia.

Lavinia opened her eyes; she knew he had been pierced. But caught eyes with two youngsters, but why were they out in an off limit's area? Lavinia's stomach dropped when she felt her self being wrapped in a net. She screamed, some were cries and others were for Aggelos. But she could do nothing but be taken captive by those she hated most. She watched as she went up, like prey caught by a bird, being taken to be eaten.

_Years before:_

Aggelos smiled but frowned at the same time. Sitting on an old orange crate he sighed while fidgeting his fingers, biting his nails and cracking his knuckles. Today was the first meeting between, 'clans'. Female and male were separated in the packs and met three times every year. They were the pillars for each other, they helped out when the others were in trouble, the socializing meetings were a time to plan and meet, and today Aggelos was going to his first one.

"Calm down, you'll be fine," Julludo tapped his back, "You're our leader, charismatic and charming." Aggelos rolled his eyes. It seemed like an exaggeration. Julludo stretched his arms, "Well I think we should get going, don't want to be late right?" Aggelos nodded and stood. He grabbed his pack which held writing utensils and water.

They walked through The Capitol streets. They looked a bit out of place. Both had a few tattoos of their own and some other odd things that even they'd forgotten why they had gotten them. But now debt had piled up and they had no more money for the Capitol's luxury's and lived on the streets.

Aggelos took a few more deep breaths before heading into their favorite place. It was a beautiful view which had mountains, covered in snow and covered by a light fog. Aggelos noticed it was getting cold. He shivered and looked back behind him. "Aggelos," Julludo called from a few feet away. Aggelos rushed up, still looking between the mountains and the town.

The walk was short but uphill. "So why'd you look at the hills and buildings like that?" Julludo asked him, panting a bit from going up the hill. Aggelos gave a slight shrug, "Maybe living up here would be better." Julludo took a deep breath and let it out. "The views are nice and the air is rejuvenating. I can see why, but you'd get in big trouble if you tried to mess with people in authority." Aggelos nodded, he did know better, and shivered at the thought of being punished for breaking rules. He looked at the sky once more and at the mountains.

"Maybe someday I could leave, with someone who thinks the same?" He said, barely audible. "Hey, I relate with you! Am I annoying?" Aggelos laughed, "No Julludo, you're just swell."

By the time they got to the meeting place their legs ached. "We need… a car." Julludo said before falling into the grass by the lake. Aggelos looked around, a few were here already. Mostly of their clan but he noticed a few females. Three of them were sitting with their feet in the water, talking. But one of them stood out. She was strikingly beautiful.

Aggelos stared, she had mysterious scarlet hair. Skin like a doll, and vivid green eyes, so bright he could see them from across the lake. Aggelos was in a daze, watching her laugh along with her friends, unaware that she was being admired.

"Aggelos, Aggelos, earth to Aggelos," Aggelos finally noticed he was being called, "Hm?" He said turning. "I think we're ready for the meeting. Their leader is the one with the dark red hair." Aggelo's heart skipped a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if my chapters are a bit short, and thanks to the people who reviewed :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Meetings

Aggelos tried to make his voice less meek. But he couldn't help it, "I'm Aggelos, the leader, nice to meet you…" He let his eyes drop to the ground and put his hand out. Lavinia shook it, "Nice to meet you too. Well, we should start planning this all out." Aggelos nodded and everyone sat in a circle.

A boy, who was about 17, was named Lor; immediately brought forth his case to them. "I don't agree with how much food we're allowed to bring in every month. For example, what if we brought a jackpot of food but couldn't bring it because we we're allowed, not logical." The circle stayed silent, all agreeing.

"Because if that jackpot of food was discovered by an authority, he would track you all down and you would all be executed. The limit of food is for safety." They all bowed their heads and gave it another thought. Julludo, who had Aggelos next to him whispered to him, "She's smart and pretty too." Aggelos felt his stomach knot up. The girl next to Lavinia was talking and pointing to him.

The rest of the circle didn't have much to complain or say. So they all disbanded, some went back, some stayed.

"Go talk to her, she'll like you," The guys were trying to convince Aggelos to approach Lavinia. Soon he was shoved and just kept walking.

"Hi, um, I'm Aggelos." Lavinia turned, "Hello again, um, the meeting went well?" Lavinia said it in a confused tone. "Yeah it did, yeah! I think so." Lavinia smiled, "Do you live a hard life down there? Or is it mostly relaxed?" Aggelos shrugged, "Sometimes it's hard, thinking about everything that could happen or thinking about the younger ones." Lavinia nodded. "Well I guess I would like to stay here forever, but…" She looked at the mountains and gave the same sigh as I did.

Males said goodbye to Females. Julludo and Aggelos stayed at the lake a bit more before leaving.

"I really like her." Aggelos said, "Pretty face, kind soul, yeah." Julludo replied. "She even has the same dreams as I do." "Really, interesting," they both got up and went back down the steep hill, across the cold grass.

Both tumbled down some rocks a few times, tripped on stones and held on only by the trees. "I don't think it was the brightest idea to go this way," Julludo commented. "Its fine, it's safe." Aggelos smoothly went on down. "Yeah for you it is!"

After getting down they headed back to the spot. The safe place, hidden by an alley, they moved a cloth which served as a door, and then entered a huge building, and there was something in the middle of the room. They were surprised by a bag of stuff, sitting in the center, overflowing.

Aggelos fell beside it, "From… the other clan" he whispered to himself. He found rich food and nice cloth inside. "How did she get this stuff?" Others in the building explained to him that they didn't know if they should open it or not, but they fell down beside him to look inside.

Each held and ate the goodies and food. But Aggelos was in a corner wondering how they got all the stuff. "Lavinia…" he whispered to himself, soon he said it so loud it could be heard if you were a few feet away. He let his eyes blur and his mind stop thinking.

"Catch Aggelos, catch," Julludo threw a potato at him, still warm, which brought him back from his thoughts. Aggelos chuckled and threw back the potato. He would have to thank them the next time they had a meeting.

"Are you sure that was a good idea Lavinia?" Abelina asked Lavinia. "Yes because I feel..." Lavinia looked for a creative way to express her feelings, "like my heart is going to burst." Sounds of 'oh' were echoed all around the tent.

"But, forgive me for being nosy, where did you get that stuff?" Lavinia closed her eyes and felt remorse. "I just had it all..." Glances were shared all around the tent. "Is that the truth?" They asked, "Yes," Lavinia replied halfheartedly. But she knew it wasn't the truth

The truth was that it was part of the pact she had made. She thought back to the conversation.

_"You will be granted anything you like," Lavinia nodded, "you will do anything for us, and us only." Lavinia gave another sad nod. _

_"Yes." She replied. "Trying to escape from this deal will not have a good ending."_

_ President Snow smiled, making Lavinia feel uncomfortable. Then he took his hand and put it on her cheek. "Good girl." Lavinia shivered._

She again shivered thinking about what she had done. But also looked into the future. She looked outside, the stars were shining brightly, which meant hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Couple

Aggelos and Lavinia became closer every year, and soon started meeting outside of meetings, which was highly prohibited in the clans.

"Where is this place you were talking about? You make it sound so nice!" Aggelos smiled. "It's a beautiful place; there are old buildings and these lakes, trees all around." Lavinia chuckled,

"Is it far away?" "Not too far but not too close." Lavinia nodded. They continued up the dirt road. It wasn't long or steep and they made it up in no time.

"It's amazing!" Lavinia exclaimed, there were two lakes which had fish in them. And little houses around and in the trees. "How did you find all of this?" Lavinia asked. "I love to hike."

Aggelos looked around. "It hasn't changed since I was a little boy." Lavinia ran down the big hill and spun around in the soft green grass. She took another look at the buildings; there was a bigger one behind her.

Aggelos took her hand, "Shall we take a walk?"

They walked down the hill to the lakes and took the pathway between the two. There were beautiful flowers, and grass growing in the lake.

"Ha, look at that one jump!" Aggelos pointed to the fish's ring of water.

Lavinia turned her head to the other lake. It looked murkier then the other. "That lake looks sad." Aggelos gazed at the lake with algae and sticks in it.

I'm sure it'll get better, it's not dead. "But still…" Lavinia went forward. They walked around the lake, gazing into the clear waters. Soon they came to a thicket of grass.

"It's really tall, there are bugs…" She carefully stepped into the tall grass. Aggelos held her hand. They walked and got to the edge of the path and looked out at the water and trees.

"We could stay here forever." Aggelos said, staring into the water. "I wish so. I wish so. If only…"

Lavinia closed her eyes. "Aggelos I'm sorry." "No need to be sorry. Don't worry." Aggelos gave her a deep kiss, and then stared into her grassy green eyes.

Twilight was appearing and it was too late to go back. They stepped inside the old building. "It's falling apart." Lavinia looked at the old couches and torn up carpeting, wood that was falling off the walls.

"Everything is old. It's so different from The Capitol…" Lavinia walked around more and went up the stairs.

"Aggelos, I found a kitchen!" Aggelos raced up and found her, there was kitchen, but with no food and old cooking stoves.

Lavinia walked out to the balcony which had a fantastic view of the lakes. She spread out her arms and yawned. "Aggelos, let's just sleep here tonight."

They went down to the grass and lied down. They looked into each others eyes and felt the cool air; they were looking at the stars, in the green cold grass. "Do you regret it?" Lavinia asked Aggelos. "No, I won't ever." They closed their eyes and held each others hands. Soon they drifted off to slumber.

"No, careful, they'll wake up!" The voices around them were blocked out; they were unaware of the people swarming. "Julludo, you were right. He did break the rules." The sleepy eyes fluttered open. Lavinia jumped and sat up quickly.

"Why are you all here?" She asked. They all glared.

"Today is not a meeting day. Why are you with Aggelos?" Lavinia looked at the grass. "Because… I think you all know."

They shook their heads, "Leave here, and don't ever meet up again. Lavinia felt tears come to her eyes. She gave a rueful look to the sleeping Aggelos. Then bent over and gave him a soft kiss. She stroked his check and then swiftly stood and ran.

The crew shook Aggelos awake. Aggelos immediately felt for Lavinia. "Where did she… you guys what are you doing here?"

"We found you, you betrayed us. She ditched you." Aggelos didn't believe them, "No, you chased her away, you're lying!" "We're not, let's go home." Aggelos wouldn't let them take his hand.

"Julludo, tell the truth." Julludo shook his head, "You tell _us_ the truth, what were you thinking?" Aggelos stood up aggressively.

"How would you know, have you ever been in love?" The crew looked around, nobody did except one, with dark hair and green eyes, raised his hand. "Just leave me alone!"

Aggelos rushed to the way they came in the afternoon. Leaving them behind, he staggered home, hurt by what he had said and that Lavinia was gone. Where did she go? She didn't really leave.

Aggelos ran all the way home and collapsed on the floor, not bothering to get into his 'bed', he lied there, all night, not sleeping, but thinking; thinking about running away from The Capitol.

He finally made up his mind an hour before 7A.M. He grabbed a piece of cardboard and some charcoal. And wrote a message Lavinia.

_Lavinia,_

_Meet me at our place, by the lake. We'll run away together and nobody will be able to boss us around._

_Love, Aggelos. _

_

* * *

_OOC: Lyllas, I think you know where they were (:_ And who the one who had been in love was... *bad at timelines.*  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Runaway

Aggelos and Lavinia met up the next day, bringing food and clothing for the months ahead. "Aggelos I just don't know about this right now…" Lavinia meekly said, avoiding eye contact with Aggelos. "Is there something you need to do?" Aggelos asked her. "I, yeah, need to do stuff, it's just so abrupt and everything." Aggelos look down to the ground. "I understand."

The next week Lavinia finally agreed to go, with much pushing and convincing. They went out to the spot, looking back one last time, having this feeling that they would never come back. Though there was much remorse and anxiety, there was a certain feeling of freedom, escaping from the clenches of The Capitol. It felt good being a rebel.

Aggelos and Lavinia sat in the forest, it was night and a fire was started and food was eaten. There was also much silence, which made the feeling of being in an unprotected forest worse.

Lavinia nudged at a big stick next to her. "Do you regret?" Aggelos asked. Lavinia looked him, not knowing what to say, "No, I'm just… scared, feared for the future." Lavinia still looked at the ground. She regretted not sharing all her secrets with him, keeping him in the dark, wondering what was up.

"You should go to sleep; I'll keep watch for a bit." Aggelos said, now also not making eye contact. Lavinia fell on the mixtures and leaves. Closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Lavinia, get up now, wake UP!" Lavinia opened her eyes and found Aggelos shaking her awake. "I've got everything packed; we need to run, right now." He pulled her up and suddenly ran. "Aggelos is something coming?" "I saw some guys out there looking around." "You're totally sure it wasn't just some teens fooling around." Aggelos gave a small sigh, "Believe me Lavinia." Lavinia still blinked her eyes, not believing him.

"Wait, stop." Aggelos stopped suddenly, listening to the silent forest. Birds chirped, the wind blew, but in the mix was a faint sound, not of nature.

"They're coming, they know we're here." Lavinia's heart skipped a beat. She ran as hard as she could too. It was exhausting, knowing one wrong trip could end it all. But they both knew that it was unlikely they were going to get out of this alive.

Their sight started to blur, they panted heavily. The feeling of collapsing and resting felt so good right now, just to lay down on the grass and close your eyes, just end it in your sleep, was alluring.

"Aggelos I can't go on." Lavinia said, gasping for air, still running. "It can't end here, it can't." Aggelos' eyes filled with tears. "I don't wanna lose you Lavinia! I don't know if I've ever made it clear enough, but I love you!" Lavinia's eyes filled with tears, too. "I've been such a fool too, I haven't told you anything, and I'm so stupid. But I still love you too." They still ran, but still talked. "Don't worry. It's all okay." Lavinia smiled; there was still one last hope.

"Aggelos, I confess, I have a secret, if we just left earlier would've." Lavinia started, "Lavinia RUN FASTER!" She tried to run faster but should was running as fast as she could.

The hovercraft caught up and shot out a spear.

Lavinia's last echoes of his name echoed through the forest.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending.**  
**


End file.
